


Photographs

by emynn



Series: Britin Song Drabble Challenge [17]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:57:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emynn/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian's not a sentimental man, but he's adapted an undeniably sentimental habit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Another in the Britin Song Drabble Challenge, inspired by Juanes and Nelly Furtado's [Fotografía](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=flr8vDQ9Wuc).

Brian’s not a sentimental man.

He doesn’t dwell on pleasant memories, he doesn’t hold onto mementos, and he sure as hell doesn’t write love letters. His one concession to sentimentality may have been holding onto those wedding rings, keeping them safely locked away in the manor he also can’t bring himself to sell. But that has less to do with sentimentality than sheer practicality: both those items may be necessary one day.

Still, there’s one undeniably sentimental habit that’s crept into his personal repertoire ever since Justin moved to New York. Brian tried to resist, tried to avoid becoming one of those pathetic lovestruck idiots who can’t go a fucking day without a reminder. And yet…

Slowly but surely, Brian finds himself placing photographs of Justin everywhere he can imagine.

The first one goes on his bedside table. It’s their first one together, with Brian biting Justin’s ear. Brian tells himself this is acceptable; it’s his bedroom, it’s hidden away, nobody has to know he misses seeing Justin when he wakes up and has to settle for an old photograph?

Another one soon appears on his desk. This is one of the two of them together, laughing over something at Woody’s, both of them leaning against each other. They don’t have their arms around each other, but even Brian has to admit they couldn’t have looked more like a couple if they’d been making out with their hands down each other’s pants. This photo Brian also deemed acceptable: he couldn’t quite explain it, but he seems to be able to work better with that photograph by his side. 

And on that note, Brian brings in another photo, this one of the two of them relaxing at the loft, into his office. If photographs boost his productivity at home, then why not extend it to work as well?

Eventually, Brian stops making excuses. There are dozens of photos of Justin, alone, with Brian, with their friends, strategically placed at any location Brian finds himself spending his time. It’s fucking sentimental as hell, but Brian doesn’t give a shit. Having those photos around, a constant reminder of Justin, makes him miss him a little less, just enough to take the edge off.

The first time Justin comes back and sees all the new photos, he looks surprised. He holds one up, the one of the two of them sitting at the Diner with mugs of coffee in their hands that Brian placed in the kitchen, and raises a questioning eyebrow at Brian.

Brian raises an eyebrow right back, daring him to say something.

Instead Justin sets down the photograph and launches himself at Brian, kissing him until they’re breathless.

Photographs may fill the void, but nothing beats the real thing.


End file.
